On a Rainy Night
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Tohru get stranded in a city they don't know. So they go to a house, and ask for shelter. It just so happens, it is the house of Ichigo, Rukia, and their daughter, Gigi. But Gigi finds something out surprising. But so do the guests... T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

On a Rainy Night

Disclaimer: I no own Fruits Basket or Bleach

It was a dark and stormy night. (Ooohhhh scary right? Please. Cliché) Rukia Kurosaki was on her computer. Gigi Kurosaki, their 11 year old daughter, was playing Minecraft on her ipad. (Sorry, I had to add it, cuz I love minecraft.)

"Die ya damn CREEPERS!" she yelled at her ipad as she tapped at her ipad furiously. Rukia heard her in their bed, and rolled her eyes. (Ichigo is on a business trip.)

"Gigi, I'm going to bed now! Night!" Rukia yelled. Gigi heard her. Upstairs, Rukia turned off their lamp. Rukia drifted up into a peaceful sleep.

Gigi played Minecraft for another good 10 minutes until she heard a knock at the front door. A thunder followed. She went up to the front door, and looked through the window. 3 people were out on the porch.

Despite what grown-ups had told her all these years, about not opening the door to strangers, she opened it.

There were 2 boys and 1 girl, and they were all soaked.

"Um, Hello there, we were looking for a place to stay for a couple of days because our car broke down. Oh I'm Tohru Honda. These are my friends Kyo and Yuki Sohma," The girl said. Apparently, Kyo is the dude with orange hair; an Yuki is the one with gray hair. Gigi thought.

"Sure, I guess," Gigi said. They all came in.

"Thank you very much Miss," Yuki said, waiting to hear her last name.

" Gigi Kurosaki. Do you want any tea?" She asked them.

"Yes please," Yuki answered with a warm smile.

Gigi went to make some tea. "I'm gonna go get my mom from upstairs," Gigi said, as she grabbed her ipad. As she was going up the stairs, this is what she heard

Kyo: This is so embarrassing, asking a little girl if we can stay here for like, 5 days.

Yuki: Well, you stupid cat, if you actually knew where you were going, we would have been at Tokyo already.

Kyo: Stupid rat, I did know where I was going.

Yuki: Obviously you didn't.

Kyo: Oh, do you wanna go right now?

Tohru:-

Gigi went upstairs, and woke up her mom, and dragged her downstairs. And explained the situation of why they were here. Her mom understood this, they did this a lot in the soul society. (I don't think they did… ah well) By time they got down stairs, half the living room was destroyed.

Kyo was all battered up, and it looked like he ran into the wall a few hundred times. Yuki, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine.  
Rukia could depict what happened, and figured out, that

The carrot top had damaged the place

And that pretty boy was just dodging his attacks

"Now listen up, you punk. I'm letting you stay here with your nice friends, and you look pretty strong. But not as strong as my daughter is. If you do one thing wrong, I will make sure she beats your ass, okay?" Rukia asked, as she grabbed onto his collar. She was tired and fairly pissed. She greeted Tohru and Yuki with respect and shuffled back upstairs.

"Good night. And you can handle this Gigi," Rukia said lazily. She shut the door of the staircase.

The teapot started whistling and she poured 4 cups of tea. She brought it on a tray, and brought it to the living room. As she was bringing it, she tripped on a book, and accidently hugged Kyo and Yuki.

POOF!

POOF!

On top of her was a small rat and an orange cat.

And Gigi had a WTF? look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

On a Rainy Night

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Gigi asked, and a very nervous looking Tohru was on the couch. The rat got off of her knee, who was Yuki, and the cat, Kyo, got off her leg too.

"I'm Yuki, I'm possessed by the Zodiac Curse, and since I was born in the year of the Rat, I turn into the rat," Yuki explained, while trying to dodge Kyo's swipes.

"Then how come Kyo?" Gigi

"Long story short, he's the cat, although there is no year of the cat. He's… special…" Yuki said.

"Okay, I guess. As long as cat boy doesn't damage my house," Gigi said. She lifted Kyo by one of his ears. "Hear that, Kyo? You did? Good," She said, setting him down. A shiver went through his body.

"Also, one more-" POOF! Yuki was interrupted and he changed back into his human form.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Gigi shrieked, as she threw them her dad's old clothes

"Now that that's over…" Gigi said. They were both dressed in Ichigo's clothes, and Tohru was dressed in Rukia's pajama's. "Kyo, Yuki, down the hall, to your right, there is a guest bedroom. You two will share. Tohru, upstair-"

"WHADDAYA MEAN I HAVE TO SHARE WITH THIS DAMN RAT?" Kyo said, cutting her off completely.

"FINE, YOU DON'T WANNA SHARE? SLEEP ON THE FUCKING PORCH!" Gigi yelled back. She was tired, and wanted to go to bed.

"Ya know, I guess I could sleep on the floor…" Kyo said, dashing for the guest room. He claimed the huge king sized bed on the bottom of the bunk.

"As I was saying, Tohru, you can go upstairs, and sleep in my room. It's better then sleeping on the couch…" Gigi said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we appreciate it," Tohru said before bowing. "Good Night!" She went upstairs. Yuki was in the guest room already. Gigi sat on the couch and sighed. She felt exhausted. But for some reason, she just couldn't sleep. Her insomnia. Had struck. Once again. So she laid on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. She snapped up when she heard a creek! From across the hallway. Gigi took a soul candy, and pulled out her Zanpakto, Chikyū no yōso. (Earth's Elements) She advanced towards the hall, to find Kyo standing there.

"You scared the bejesus out of me woman!" Kyo said, pointing at her.

"How can you see me?" Gigi asked. Out of the guest room, Yuki came out.

"What happened? I heard Kyo get up…" Yuki said. Then he saw Gigi in her Soul Reaper form. "I am so confused right now…" He said.

Gigi motioned them to the living room, where she explained everything about soul reapers, with the crappy drawings and all.

"That's totally legit," Kyo said sarcastically.

"And you turn into a cat when you're hugged by girls," Gigi snapped back.

"Touché."

Gigi went back into her human form.

"Gigi, why are you up this late?" Yuki asked kindly.

"Long story short, I have Insomnia," Gigi said quietly.

"Oh."

"Also, would you guys like some tea? I never gave you a chance to drink it," Gigi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kyo shouted.

Gigi went to the kitchen and made the tea.

"Here you go!" Gigi poured it into cups and gave it to them. And they drank their tea in silence.

It was still raining, but they didn't feel awkward anymore. They felt like they've known each other for years.

"I'm still gonna beat ya, ya damn rat."

Done! :D

Review?

For a cookie?

For a sand castle?

FOR A LONGER SUMMER?

Seeya! Mina Kurosaki


End file.
